The Scarlet Rose
by theonlyoneleft
Summary: A new student joins Hogwarts. Stuff happens. Just read. Rated M just cause I feel like it. I don't feel like making pairings yet. Oh yeah, kill me. Whatever. Draco's going to be in it. 'Cause everyone LOVES Draco. Bahaha.


_**This is my first story. Sorry if it **__**bores the hell out of you. Plus, I'm American. XD So yeah, enjoy. And I hope your eyes don't bleed. Y'know, from the horribleness.**_

_**--Angelica**_

**The Scarlet**** Rose**

By AngelicaAipom

-Chapter 1-

She inhaled the fresh, crisp air around her. It all felt so absorbing, so perfect. They were in what seemed to be an endless meadow. The grass was bright green; the sun's rays seemed to only enhance this. There were flowers of every color scattered all over the place. It was a beautiful sight, one too beautiful for words, and she took it all in. So this is what it felt like to be free, huh? She caught sight of a small dove; it wasn't flying, though. Its right wing had a large gash across it. She took out her wand in a swift, gentle motion and whispered a healing spell. The wound dissolved, and she cupped the creature in her hand and caressed it gingerly with the other. The bird stayed motionless for a while, its small, beady eyes fixated on her own. Then, with a graceful flutter of its wings, it flew away into the clear sky.

"I still don't understand why you show pity to such a worthless creature," said the voice behind her, evenly, but with the slightest trace of scorn.

"You'll never understand this sort of thing, Severus. After all, not many people have ever showed much mercy towards _you_," she said in a calm tone without looking up, her intentions clear. Severus winced at that comment slightly before adding, "We're going to be late, Scarlet. Stop your merry-making, it's disgusting. How could you even _stand_ this sort of weather anyway?" Scarlet merely smiled at his words, walking away from him. He followed; his dark robes seemed to float as he walked, giving him a graceful and noble presence.

Scarlet marched onwards, leaving her companion a considerably far distance behind. She wanted time for herself, without having to worry about Snape treading near her. Not like he wanted to. She'd told the Dark Lord she didn't need watching. After all, she was seventeen, and she had recalled him saying on several occasions how she was such a gifted witch. How he said that without her on his side, they would not have a chance in succeeding. She knew better than to believe those words, but they still gave her the thrilling sensation that she was important. She _was_ no less than Voldemort's daughter.

* * *

"_What?!_" Ron Weasley almost choked on his chocolate frog. They were all at The Burrow, sitting on the beds that had previously been his brothers'. 

"Well that's what the Prophet—oh God Ron, you're such a pig!" Hermione Granger scolded her friend. There was a mess of brown all over his face. Though she had to admit, it kind of suited him, with his messy red hair and his adorable freckles…

"Hermione?" asked Harry Potter, eyeing his friend with slight concern. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yes." She turned bright crimson.

"So anyway, back to our _original_ conversation," snapped Ron at no one in particular. "What's with the whole 'new student' thing again?"

"Right," said Hermione in her usual back-to-business voice "Her name is Scarlet Beliziris. She's coming to Hogwarts next year. Apparently, she's been home-schooled all her life and wants to try the whole 'school' thing for herself."

Ron snorted. "A little late, isn't she?" he said as he grabbed the newspaper from Hermione's hands, then he uttered a loud "_Whoa._"

"What is it?" Harry sounded impatient. Ron had a little habit of _overreacting_ to things. So when he turned the paper to show Harry the person in it, he spit out the Butterbeer he was drinking all over Ron's mother's nice, clean sheets. Which, coincidentally, he had to sleep in.

"_Ugh!_" Hermione stood up from the bed, wiping her face. Harry had obviously gotten some of the sticky liquid on her too. "What is _wrong_ with you two?"

"She's..." Ron stared at the paper once more, ignoring Hermione, "Gorgeous."

"Yeah," Harry simply agreed.

And with that, Hermione stormed angrily out of the room.

* * *

Scarlet stared at herself in the mirror. Her features, her curves. Generously given to her by the will of God. Yet, she had used them for purposes short of holy. She had been taught to use her gift, her undeniable charm, as a deadly weapon. Her beauty was enough to make any ordinary man drop to his knees in her precense. She was careful of how she used this power, though. Not giving in to anything or anyone. Ever. She was like a rose. Like the most beautiful rose in the forest. The rose that was the only one you wanted, but made you bleed the most when you finally had it. Bleed endless drops of sweet, sweet scarlet.

* * *

"God, I've never asked you for anything," Ron prayed, looking up at the ceiling, half expectanctly, "But _please_ let her be on this train." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the first empty compartment she saw, followed by Ginny, Harry and a dazed Ron, who slammed his face against the wall. This brought up a great deal of laughter, even from Hermione, which Ron was silently thankful for, since she wasn't really speaking to him.

The laughter subsided as Draco Malfoy peered his blonde head into the compartment.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Asked harry in an annoyed tone. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something--probably something rude--but clamped it shut and made a scoffing noise and walked away instead. Clearly, he had noticed Ginny pulling out her wand.

"Git," she muttered, angrily.

They burst into laughter again.

"I'm going to the restroom," Harry announced.

"You, uh, do that," Ron said as he stole yet another glance of Hermione while she wasn't looking.

Harry walked through the corridor expecting the year ahead to be one of the most difficult. He said he wasn't coming back. But he couldn't keep away from that place. It was as if there was something there he had to do. It was as if... there was something he _needed _and could only be found there. He wasn't really sure, but he knew he couldn't keep away. Maybe he would leave before the year was over. To finish this war once and for all. Even if it took his life. At least countless others would be spared.

"Well, well, well," said the all too-familiar voice of Draco Malfoy, "If it isn't the famous Harry Potter."

"Don't you think I've seen enough of your face for one day?" he snarled. "I'm not really in the mood for this, Malfoy."

"That's certainly a rude way to act around our new guest," the blonde sneered. What new guest?

"Hello."

Harry turned to see the girl in the newspaper staring right at him. It felt as if her narrow dark green eyes were piercing through him with a great intensity. She truly was as beautiful as she looked in the newspapers. Her red hair was long and wavy. It was as noticeable as Ron's had ever been, but it was redder... scarlet red.

Scarlet had noticed Harry staring at her. So this was the Harry Potter everyone was making such a fuss about. The Boy Who Lived. Ha. He was rather scrawny. But he was cute, that didn't take long to see. She stood up and shook his hand. He was still surprised. She smiled at him, "It's okay, I don't bite."

Harry blushed. Her hand was warm. In the good sense. He was still surprised that the first people she would hang out with were Malfoy's gang of Slytherins. Hopefully she'd grow out of them soon. She seemed too nice to be around them all. She seemed to notice his reddened face because she smiled at him even more.

"Well, Draco, it was nice meeting you," she took a bite of the chocolate cauldron Malfoy had given her. Malfoy seemed dissapointed. He glared at Harry, who was still confused about the whole thing.

"So where's your compartment?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, the third one on the right," he said wearily. She giggled and took his hand and ran towards his compartment. He was _still _confused. Who exactly was this girl again? And why was she holding his hand? Then Harry's heart started thumping wildly. What would Ginny say? Maybe it was better that way, if Ginny forgot about him. But he couldn't bear the look in her face if she--being dragged along a narrow corridor on a moving train was making it hard for Harry to think.

"Ooh, we're here!" she exclaimed. "You better introduce me, Harry."

"Took you long enough to go to the bathroom, Harry," Ron spoke with his mouth full of Every Flavor Beans "You'd think you were taking a really long cr--" He dropped a couple on the floor.

"Hi. I'm Scarlet."

"H-hi," Ron's voice came out sheepish, "I'm Ron."

"I know who you are, silly," she said waving her hand up and down, "and you're Hermione, and oh, you must be Ginny." Ginny looked up at her and faked a smile. This did not go unnoticed; Scarlet's smile faltered for a moment, then reappeared on her face in an instant, as though as it had never happened. She was good at pretending.

"So, do you guys mind if I sit here for a moment?" she asked no one in particular. And before anyone could say, or do anything, Ron had burst out an "Of course".

Before Hermione could roll her eyes, he shot her an apologetic glance. Her eyes softened, but she was still, quite plainly, angry at Ron.

Then Ginny's saw Harry's hand intertwined in Scarlet's. She felt a pang of pain in her heart, but ignored it. It was probably not what she thought, anyway. She was just being paranoid. That's what she kept telling herself.

_**I need more detail. I'm working on that... But I am a lazy one, I am. Constructive criticism appreciated.**_


End file.
